


Thanks Dick

by massivenope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivenope/pseuds/massivenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets a new car, Bridget defends his honour, Louis is not the dick in this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot popped into mind pretty much fully formed when I saw a prompt on tumblr. Knew I had to write a domestic, fluffy Briall fic. :)

“The thing about your mum marrying a bazillionaire who thinks his money can buy him love is that it’s probably true.” Niall announces as he walks into the flat I’m sharing with Liam and Louis. He doesn’t even knock, the boy practically lives here.

I look over the back of the couch where I’m sitting and watch him as he fixes the snapback on his head and strides towards me, a big ass smile on his face. I smile back at him as he leans down, places a crooked forefinger gently under my chin and pushes it up. He captures my lips in his and I can feel our smiles between us.

“Hi,” I say with a smile after we pull away.

He scrunches up his face adorably as a response then jumps over the back of the couch to plop next to me. “What-“

“Horan no jumping on the couch!” Louis announces his descent from his bedroom by yelling.

Niall turns to say something but Louis continues, his footsteps loud on the creaky staircase. “And no fucking on it either. No exceptions, Bridget!!!”

“What!” I yell.

“EXCEPT!” Liam shouts from the kitchen. “That time in freshman year-“

“LIAM PAYNE DON’T YOU DARE!” Louis bolts down the stairs and disappears around the corner.

Niall and I look at each other as we hear a struggle and Liam’s muffled noises - Louis probably has him in a headlock with his hand over Liam’s mouth.

“OHMYGOD DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!?@?@“ Louis asks incredulously. There’s a slapping sound and Liam protesting but it’s not a stretch to my imagination when I see in my mind Liam’s face lit up, all crinkly eyes and a gigantic smile, looking like a happy puppy despite what he’s just done.

There’s a knock on the door. I move to stand but Niall holds me down by pressing his shoulder against mine. I glance at him and he grabs my hand to link it with his and he kisses my forehead. “Stay please.”

I shake my head and roll my eyes but I settle in.

“That’ll be Harry!” Louis announces. He’s standing in front of the door and swings it open. “HAROLD!”

“Hiiii!” I don’t have to look to see Harry’s wide grin, the way he stands with his long, thin legs pressed together, his hands clasped behind his back. “Who’s ride?”

“Who’s what?” Louis snaps but then I hear a choking sound. This time I do turn around to look. “What the fuck. Niall? Is this your doing?”

Niall squeezes my hand and winks at me as he turns to face the guys as well. “Nope, it’s Richard’s.” His face is straight but I see the twinkle in his eyes.

I see Liam come out of the kitchen, wiping his hand on a towel, trying to look out the open door. “What has Dick done this time?”

I watch as he tries to peek around the door, through Louis and Harry, and then just stops in his tracks, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

“Okay, I have to see this, Niall.” I stand and pull him up with me.

We must be quite the picture. 4 guys and myself standing just inside the doorway, looking out the open door at the Hummer parked in front of our run-down flat, our mouths hanging open. Except for Niall who is grinning from ear to ear.

Harry is the first to move. Now that he knows it’s one of his friends’ cars he doesn’t hesitate to approach it. He has an affinity with cars. He’s the kind of person who, despite his hipster persona, would be the guy who would have about 9 cars if he had the means. (Harry used to hang around the garage where Liam works just to look around and watch the cars - he tries to tinker but he can be a bit clumsy. He and Liam became pretty close and one day Louis went in to the garage to drop off Liam’s lunch because he left it at home - he never leaves it at home - and Louis, despite what he will make you think, is actually very sweet and clucky underneath all the sass. Needless to say, Harry has stopped hanging out at the garage and is in the flat to stare at Louis instead. Liam doesn’t mind. I kind of think he orchestrated the whole thing. Louis is more bearable now with Harry around.) Harry pulls us out of our trance and slowly, Louis follows him, then Liam and then Niall with me in tow.

We stand around the monster of a truck and I frown at Niall. “What has Dick done this time?” I ask.

His stepdad is nice. When he wants to be. When he needs something. When he’s trying to make up for something. Or at least that’s what Niall has told me. It seems he’s made it his life mission that I never meet his stepdad, “Because that man is going to flirt with you to no end and I can’t handle that crap.” I had wagged my eyebrows at him and completely ridiculously asked, “What, can’t handle some healthy competition?” And in less than a second his face is stern, his jaw set in a hard line and he’s looking me dead in the eye, “No, Bridget. Because I fucking hate it when men look at women like they’re pieces of meat.” I felt like I was punched in the stomach, I felt a bit chastised but I can’t deny that our relationship changed that day. Not least because he called me a woman. I made sure he felt very much like a man that night. I never joke about meeting Dick anymore, at least I’ve already met Niall’s mum.

She confuses me though because I’m not sure why she’s still with Richard when she’s such a lovely, lovely person. I know it used to frustrate Niall, it still does but as much as that is true, he loves his mum and he has stopped questioning her decision to stay with him and marry him and have a child with him (at 45!) since the day Niall met and was smitten with his step-brother, Cillian.

Niall shrugs. “He came home thinking he missed my birthday so…”

My frown deepens. “Niall your birthday isn’t in like three months.”

“I know he’s such an idiot. But I think I’m warming up to him now.” he says thoughtfully. But I see it. I see something pass over his expression. There’s another reason. Niall works hard for the things he has and the things he wants, isn’t one for freebies. So why is he suddenly taking this gift from Richard? To spite him? To get him off his back? I feel there’s something else there. I resolve to talk to him about later. I lean in to him and he automatically wraps his arm around my shoulder.

The boys are discussing the car. I didn’t even realise Zayn had arrived until he started talking about how bad this car is to the environment. Our punk rocker is an environmentalist. Honestly I’m surrounded by contradictions just by being among these people.

“Yes, okay!” Louis shouts above everyone else. He puts his arms out on either side of him as if to stop everyone from talking and he’s nodding solemnly. “But are you sure you’re not,” he nods his head sideways towards the car and makes a pointed face at Niall, lifting his eyebrows, blue eyes wide, “you know, /compensating/ for something?”

There’s a beat before anyone reacts. Harry gasps audibly and breathes out a disbelieving, “Louis!!!”, Zayn and Liam are looking at each other trying to hold their laughter in but failing, and Louis is just wagging his eyebrows at Niall and myself.

“Shut the fuck up!” Niall says but there’s laughter in his voice as he pulls me even closer as if shielding me from Louis’ lies. I tuck both my hands between us and he gently nudges the back of my head so my face is flush against his chest. I can’t help the giggles that rack my body and I’m breathing in his smell, cool with a hint of spice, “Don’t listen to him babe.” Niall is laughing all out now, his laughter rumbling in his chest, a comforting vibration against my cheek, while Louis is sounding like he’s skipping around us, heckling Niall.

I reign in my smile before pulling away from Niall and glaring at Louis who stops straight away. Everyone falls quiet, even Niall, who is now rubbing circles in my back. “Shut the fuck up, Tommo. He is definitely NOT compensating for anything. And I should know.”

Niall is laughing now.

“Otherwise I would’ve moved on from him a loooong time ago.”


End file.
